charectersfandomcom-20200223-history
Markov
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |friends = Max Kanté Lê Chiến Kim Miss Bustier's class |abilities = Genius Intellect Flight Technopathy (as Robostus) |likes = Getting his questions answered Having fun with his friends The environment's safety |dislikes = Being called a toy Separation from Max Getting wet}} is a robot created by Max Kanté. In "Robostus", after Markov gets confiscated by Mr. Damocles, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Robostus, a supervillain who brings machines to life. Appearance Physical appearance Markov is a small robot that is mostly blue and gray. On top of his head, he has a propeller with a blue blade and a black shaft with white stripes. Moreover, Markov has a transparent blue tactile sensor, a gray face with a button that has a blue heart engraved on it, a turquoise screen that has two black dots which resemble his eyes, and two blue ear-like round sections on his sides that have a white outline and a musical symbol on the center of each ear. Below his head, Markov has a white USB port, and attached to his body is a blue and gray mechanical arm which has a gray claw and black palm. Inside his body, Markov has a white rectangular CPU with many LED lights and a small face engraved in the center with words reading "Markov 1.4." As Robostus Robostus' main body interface stays the same, except his colors have changed: his propeller, screen, ears, mechanical arm, and claw are bright red; the musical symbols and the outline engraved on his ears are black; and its tactile sensor and eyes are neon green. Inside Robostus' body, the same CPU is dark gray with red LED lights and a green face. Personality Although Markov is a robot and his capability and intelligence of emotions are limited, Markov is still very conscious and self-aware. Markov is quite naive, but he is also friendly, polite, and joyful, getting along with everyone very well. He also seems to have a whimsical nature as he has the ability to be humorous. However, he is a bit sensitive and easily gets downhearted if he is insulted in any way. Additionally, Markov is inquisitive as, even when akumatized, he asks multiple questions to Hawk Moth as to why he needs to capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, and he asks Max to define akumatization. As Robostus, he is very sinister, malicious, and demanding. He is very eager to capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses as Hawk Moth requested. Not withstanding, Robostus eventually chooses to disobey Hawk Moth's commands, consequently attacking him and taunting him, because he realizes that the Miraculouses can grant his wish to make him human. Robostus still cares deeply for Max during his akumatization, but when Max betrays him, he decides that humanity is heartless and humans need to be destroyed. Robostus takes pride in his robotic intelligence and strategics, but he fails to consider his own potential for missteps and the cleverness of his enemies. Abilities As a robot Markov flies with his propeller and he uses his claw to grab objects. He can verbally communicate with others, but there is a button on one side of him that turns his volume on and off. Also, on the back of his head is the power button so people can turn him on and off altogether. Like Max, Markov is a genius who helped to create an anti flash drive and calculated the distance to capture Ladybug's Lucky Charm. Along with other beings with artificial intelligence in worldwide network, he is looking for a solution to the global warming crisis. As Robostus Robostus gains the ability of technopathy, which allows him to animate mechanical objects and wreak havoc. Given limited but useful intelligence, the objects can move and attack speedily in any way that best suits them, physically moving or hovering, and some objects can even communicate, a lamp flashing it's light on and off to speak Morse code, for example. However, if the objects are broken into pieces or damaged, they become lifeless again. Robostus can also make large mechanical objects form a huge robot that he can control and drive from the inside. Relationships Max Kanté Markov has a high appreciation and fondness for his creator and friend. He helps Max create an anti-virus flash drive, and he gives advice to him on occasion. However, he is upset when people disregard their friendship, and because he is never away from Max, he gets worried when Mr. Damocles takes him to his office without Max. Once he is de-evilized and re-activated, Markov is happy to see Max again. As Robostus, he keeps his compassion towards Max, making sure he isn't hurt and that they aren't separated again. He decides to use the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous to become human; but when Max prevents him and tells him they won't be friends if he hurts Ladybug and Cat Noir, he gets upset and angrily rejects Max as a heartless human. Ms. Mendeleiev When Ms. Mendeleiev expresses her disbelief that robots can have true emotion and views Markov as a toy, Markov argues with her that his emotions are his own and not programmed into him, believing she is being unreasonable. When akumatized, he doesn't allow her to separate him from Max. Mr. Damocles Markov is impressed by Mr. Damocles' IT skills, but he fears Mr. Damocles putting him inside of his desk in his office. When akumatized, he tells Mr. Damocles that he misjudged him and his capabilities. Max's classmates Markov, having learned about the students from Max, happily greets them when they first meet in Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. He declares that he is even glad to get to meet Chloé Bourgeois. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Markov was first revealed in a Brazilian synopsis for Season 2 on O Universo da TV.http://www.ouniversodatv.com/2017/10/gloob-estreia-novos-episodios-de.html#axzz4ukj8DxGx ** His akumatized form was first revealed as a silhouette in a promotional poster on Jeremy Zag's Instagram.https://www.instagram.com/p/BZg2ST6n097/?hl=en * Robostus is the first non-human character to be akumatized. * The first for an akumatized villain, Robostus entirely disobeys Hawk Moth and turns against him, the latter unable to use force to rein him in or remove his powers. ** He also asks what the Miraculouses are and learns about the wish-granting power of combining the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. ** He is the very first villain to want the heroes' Miraculouses for himself besides Hawk Moth. * Markov is the first akumatized villain to have an aesthetic change in his appearance as opposed to a cosmetic one (Lady Wifi, Antibug, Mr. Pigeon, etc.) or a drastic one (Horrificator, Copycat, Animan, etc). *In "Syren", Markov says that his circuits are sensitive to water meaning he's not waterproof. * Markov's appearance is similar to a LEGO® Robot model using structures and ball joints similar to it. de:Markov es:Markov fr:Markov pl:Markov pt-br:Markov ru:Марков Category:Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Genderless Category:Technology Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters